In the heat processing of a product, the product after conveyance through a furnace is often next transferred to a work station for pressing, forging or other intended operation. If a failure of the work station occurs, the heated product leaving the furnace must again be heated once the work station is again operative or the furnace conveyor must be stopped to retain the product in a heated condition within the furnace during stoppage of the work station. In many instances, however, and especially in the extremely high temperature processing of products and materials, there is a time limit to product exposure to the high furnace temperature beyond which deterioration or damage to the product can result. In such cases, the product must be removed from the furnace and later reheated which, of course, requires additional time and energy to raise the product to the operating temperature. Moreover, in some instances a product cannot be removed from the furnace and reheated without deterioration of the product.